


Sanji x Male!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Your writing style is one of the best things I’ve seen on here that I’m mad at myself for not finding it sooner!!! So, as weird as this may sound, may I request a scenario where Sanji and his partner (either female or male) are masturbating in front of each other? Possibly during mid-day, while the whole crew is on the ship? ]





	Sanji x Male!Reader

He had his pink apron on, a few dirt stains already decorating its sides as he roamed around the kitchen. For someone who just walked in, Sanji might have seemed nervous, hectic almost. It was far from the truth - his movements, apparently chaotic, were in reality fast but controlled; his attention, visibly jumping from one task to another, was divided to each action in its own pace and sequence. 

He was truly a master of his profession. 

You couldn’t help but smile back when he caught your stare, his face lit up with pure happiness. 

“Everything alright, (Name)-san?” 

“I wish I could help you in some way.” 

What it seemed like a million times you’ve already asked about various ways in which you could help him prepare the huge feast in celebration of Zoro’s birthday, but the blonde refused stubbornly, justifying it with having all the dishes and recipes under complete control. 

Right now he was decorating a steaming dish of duck meat with cranberry, his expression focused as if it was the most important piece of duck on the planet. 

“There’s no need,” he mumbled, sticking the tip of his tongue out in concentration. As the last drop of cranberry sauce was located on top of the dish, the man exhaled with relief. 

Most probably the hottest grunt you’ve ever heard escaped his lips when he stretched, trying to get rid of the tension in his shoulders, the courtesy of being leaned over the kitchen counter during the past few hours. 

“Oh, I think there  _is_ a need for something.” 

You walked closer and placed your chin on his shoulder, arms wrapping loosely around his waist from behind. “Your well-deserved break.” 

“I still have to finish the icing for the cake, though.” His voice ringed with weariness as he brushed his nose against yours. 

“Zoro doesn’t even like cake.” 

“But Luffy does.” 

You rolled your eyes and moved your hands to caress his lower back, only to shift to rub circles at his shoulder blades. “C’mon, babe. Just five minutes.” 

From behind the kitchen door, loud shuffling and someone’s panicked scream indicated the rest of the Strawhats were having a good time decorating the ship with green balloons and every other green-ish thing they had been able to find on the last island they docked at. 

Of course, Zoro was indulging in his mandatory, two-hour nap in the middle of his crew’s rumpus that even the Devil himself would envy. Since their noisy cackling and yelling would have awakened the dead from their graves, it made you question Zoro’s vitality for at least a dozen times already. But it seemed like no one else paid it much attention. 

“I guess I could survive that,” Sanji muttered, turning around and nuzzling your whole frame into his embrace. He smelled like duck meat he so insisted on preparing and deep-fried Margaritas, since alcohol was an absolute must at this particular celebration, no one doubted it. “ _Mmh_ ~” 

He hummed with content when his lips touched your neck and jawbone just  _so_ tenderly, you were barely able to register it. From his worn-out expression anyone could make a guess that the man wanted nothing more than a Marimo-worthy, long nap, but he wouldn’t ever admit it. 

So you decided to take the matters into your own hands. 

“We still have some time left before he wakes up, right?” you whispered and pressed your lips against his. “With a little bit of luck, he will be out for another two hours.” 

A soft mewl that usually heralded an up-coming nosebleed echoed in the small kitchen, the courtesy of your palm diving from the blonde’s hair to rub along his groin in teasing circles instead.

“Can we ever be sure about anything when it comes to that guy?” he smiled, leaning over to catch your lips again. 

Cupping his cheek with your other hand, you wiped away the few droplets of blood already smeared under his nose. You’ve done it so many times before, it would feel almost weird if one day it didn’t happen. 

With the knowledge that even the most fleeting of your touches was capable of making this man bleed in excitement it was hard to engage in any kind of dalliances at first. But now? It was one of the many quirks Sanji possessed that would make  _anyone_ fall in love with him. 

He whined again at another of the crew’s rather boisterous roars behind the door and raised an eyebrow when the sound of, what it seemed like, a wooden mast snapping in half reached your ears. 

His hips buckled into your palm. He wanted to take it further, of course he did. 

“Sweetheart.” His raspy voice was barely above a whisper. “I really wish I could cum right now, don’t-  _Mhh!_ \- please, don’t tease me like that.” 

“Who said I’m teasing you?” 

You just smiled and tried to take in his whole frame. His hair tousled, skin glistening with sweat, that purple apron wrapped tightly around his narrow hips and his half-opened mouth were  _so_ appealing, and apparently enough to make you harder than you had been in a long time. 

Before you could stop and think it through, your hand was already diving into your pants and wrapping around your length, giving it a few strokes that caused strings of pure pleasure to climb up your spine. 

Your whole body pressed against his as your short breaths landed on his chest and neck, a loud moan escaping your mouth when he sneaked one arm around your waist. 

“I know you wanna do it,” you almost pleaded, rolling your eyes from ecstasy. “Baby, c’mon.” 

Another Strawhat-themed noise from the deck broke the relative silence in the room, making the man hesitate just a little bit longer before he exhaled with surrender and reached down to his pants. 

“If they catch us, I’ll say it’s all your fault.” 

The teasing tone of his voice soon turned into one of relief when he finally felt his hand stroking his erection. His tugs were fast and rough, per usual, impatient to orgasm, and it was the most arousing sight you’ve ever seen.

“That perverted nosebleed of yours may suggest otherwise,” you hummed and, without stopping the movements of your palm, reached up to catch his lips in a slow kiss. 

A wave of satisfaction washed over your abdomen and thighs, making them tremble. All the pent-up tension was starting to leave your body with each of the ministrations of your hand around the tip of your length; you were sure he was feeling just the same. 

“(Name)-san,” he breathed, eyes closing with content. “I-  _Oh-h,_ it feels so good.” 

“Just keep going, baby.” With your head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, it took all of the willpower not to cum on the spot from the electrifying touch of his warm chest against yours, his breath on your cheek and the slight thrusts of his hips jolting your body. “You’re doing so well~” 

A quick thought ran through your brain; a thought so shameless that it almost made you blush. 

_Anyone_ could walk in at that moment. Luffy, with his striking innocence, Nami, who surely wouldn’t let you two forget about this incident for the rest of your lives and then tease you about it after you’re long dead as well;  _hell_ , even Zoro might have finally woken up from the comma and barge in. But it only made the rush of excitement flow in your veins even faster than before, bringing you to the edge of a climax sooner than you were expecting. 

“You’re going to come for me, love? Yes?” 

You could do nothing more than just moan against his skin, the whole weight of your body pushing into his when you opened your mouth in a silent chant of his name and came right there, your cock throbbing in your hand and cum springing onto his apron. 

With the last stutter of your hips, you breathed slowly to come down from the sensation and pull your pants up. Your thoughts have finally cleared enough to push the man into a proper kiss, biting his lower lip just to turn him on even more. 

“ _Oh_ , honey,” he mewled, his expression taken over by an almost painful need for release. “I’m so close-” 

The tug at his hair that you gave him was harsh, but from the broad experience you’ve had with this man, it acted as nothing else than an additional incentive to his pleasure. 

With a random spur of want, you dropped to your knees and let your tongue touch the tip of his cock. As soon as he peeked down to comprehend the sight in front of his eyes, a following stroke of his hand brought him to the edge of an orgasm.

“Shit,” he groaned and threw his head back. “ _Oh_ , shit!” 

As the push of his hips caused him to come into your mouth, you bobbed your head up and down on his dick to let him ride out the waves of his peak. 

Eventually, he pulled out and exhaled, tucking himself back into his pants. 

The last drops of his cum were being wiped away from your lips when the door suddenly burst open, revealing the furious swordsman. 

“You let  _Luffy_ handle the balloons?!” he hissed as a green, almost-flaccid balloon flew right past his head from the direction of the lively deck. “He was stuffing them down my throat when I woke up!” 

You sent Sanji a slight smirk and entwined your fingers with his. He seemed much more relaxed now, his posture not as tense as mere minutes before as he calmly put a cigarette in between his lips. 

“Happy birthday, Marimo.” 


End file.
